Melody
Melody was a contestant in the series War Of All Heroes. A derpy and happy purple Kirby, she joined the show during initial signups. She was a member of the Gung-ho Geekmandos before being eliminated at the beginning of Episode 11. Design Melody is a light purple Kirby with purple shoes, and a dark purple scarf and gloves. She also has purple hair and pink cat ears. In Episode 8-2 she purchased a Mystery Mushroom and gained a green top hat and blue bow tie. Her gloves also changed from dark purple to blue. Powers * Melody has what's called a Musicula. It is the source of joy extracted from her power to music, making that music enjoyable. Musicula can also be used for fighting, for example: Sword + Musicula = a powerful slash, slow a bit though. * Using her Caterina '''(sword) and piano''' - with most of the musical genres united, Melody proceeds to defend herself depending on specific situations to when use the sword or the piano. For example: a near average-sized enemy would be attackable with the sword, but a giant enemy from afar would require the piano. Near giant enemies will need the sword and a boost of Musicula and other skills to keep up with all the possibilities being able to happen at anytime. Personality and Behavior Melody is a purple puffball that usually gets along with friends and fights along their side. She usually acts derpy and happy, but can sometimes cause trouble and leave it for others to deal with. Challenge Scores Melody's scores were fairly low overall, failing to complete or getting a low score for most challenges. While her scores did seem to begin improving from Episodes 4 through 8, they dropped back to old standards for the remainder of her run. + This challenge's team scoring was based on matchups of competitors. Votes Melody's poor scores have lead to her receiving a fair amount of votes, getting eliminated in Episode 11-1. Interactions * When Melody was first in real danger of being eliminated, Splatypus proposed that she'd get one more chance to prove herself so she may stay in the competition. * Melody often talked with other characters in risk of elimination. Gallery Melody2.png|Melody singing MelodySignup.png|Melody's picture on sign-up Trivia * Assuming rumours are correct, Melody will be the last Geekmando to be eliminated. ** This would also make her the last contestant overall eliminated during the "Geeks vs. Obese era" of WOAH. * Melody was the last Kirby who signed up at sign-ups to be eliminated. ** However she is not the last Kirby character, as Halcrandian Mr. M, who also joined during signups, is also (technically) a Kirby character. * Melody had 16 scrapped pallettes since the character was awkward with its first designs and pallettes. * Melody is a rebooted version of "Melissa", a character that was overhauled due to her limited powers. * Melody's worried side has mostly appeared in WOAH due to herself being afraid that any harm would occur to the team. * The idea of Musicula is an inspiration of the creator for loving music and trying to make more, even though the creator doesn't like her own music. * Melody has 5 or 4 scrapped bios, leading the creator to create a document instead. ** This document has more information on Melody, including additional trivia. Category:Contestants Category:Character Category:Gung-ho Geekmandos Category:Eliminated